Parce que je t'aime
by MiticSky
Summary: Ciel a laissé une lettre à l'intention de Lizzy. Ils s'aimaient tous deux mais malheureusement, Ciel a du partir... Sa lettre renferme un message, le trouverez-vous ? / ! \ : Léger spoil saison 2


**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Voici un OS comme j'aime bien en écrire ^^ Ici, c'est sous la forme d'une lettre. J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Saurez-vous décripter ce que voulez dire Ciel ? **

**Disclamer : Bah... les personnages ne m'appartienne pas TT Ils ont dit qu'ils appartiendraient éternellement à Yana-sama**

**Rating : K**

**Pairing : Ciel x Lizzy**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Parce que je t'aime...<strong>

**J**'aimerai que cette lettre ne soit pas un au revoir ou un Adieu maintenant, désolé mais ça ne peut être qu'autrement... Cela me fera autant de mal que toi...

**E**lizabeth, Lizzy, mon amour (s'il m'est permis de t'appeler pour la seule et unique fois comme ça...), je ne veux pas voir de larmes dans tes yeux. Je ne mérite pas tes larmes. Je n'ai jamais mérité ton amour d'ailleurs. Oublie-moi. Sois heureuse.

**S**i tu lis cette lettre c'est certainement que tu l'auras trouvé. Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé. Désolé de partir, désolé de te laisser malgré l'avenir que je voulais pour toi, pour nous. Ne crois surtout pas que je ne t'aimais pas. Je t'aime tellement tu sais et peut importe l'heure où tu lis cette lettre, je peux te dire que je t'aime toujours. Je t'aimerai tout au long de l'éternité. Je ne t'oublierais jamais.

**U**n jour, tu m'avais dit que je serai un mari parfait. Que je ferai un bon père. Désolé, je ne pouvais pas te dire à ce moment là que je ne serais jamais ton mari, que nous aurions jamais d'enfant. J'aurais aimé ! J'aurais tant aimé, crois-moi !

**I**mpardonnable. Je sais que je le suis. Je pars, sans même te donner le vrai motif... Désolé, mais c'est mieux pour toi.

**S**'il te plait, ne te dis pas d'une quelconque manière que si je te quitte, c'est de ta faute. C'est de la mienne. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir, c'est pour ça que je fuis. Aussi pour ne pas te faire du mal... Je suis si désolé...

**D**ésolé d'être lache, et de ne pas t'avoir dit tout ça en face mais voyant ton visage qui se serait rempli de larmes. Je me serais senti désarmer. Je ne voulais pas partir mais m'en voilà bien obligé. J'aurais aimé être heureux avec toi, avoir des enfants avec toi. Nos quelques contacts, nos quelques baisers... Nos quelques moments charnels ne sauront que trop me manquer.

**E**t tu te dis peut-être que je ne te méritais pas et que je ne suis qu'égoiste en partant ainsi. Si tu le penses tu avais tout à fait raison. Je ne te méritais pas. Je suis égoiste, sans coeur... Je n'attire de plus que le malheur. Mais moi, je te veux heureuse ma très chère Lizzy. J'emporte avec moi mon sort funeste. Je ne veux pas t'y emmener. ça serait encore plus égoiste et dangereux. Pardonne-moi.

**V**as ! Trouve ! Trouve quelqu'un de mieux que moi, quelqu'un qui t'aimeras autant que moi ! Quelqu'un qui ne te laissera pas. Aie des enfants,soit heureuse. Mais surtout, ne verse pas de larmes pour moi. Je ne les mérites pas. Et si quand bien même tu pleurs, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Soit forte.

**E**lisabeth... N'essayes pas de me retrouver... Promet le moi ! J'entendrais ta promesse peut importe où je suis. Promet moi de tout faire pour être heureuse !

**N**e change pas, Lizzy, ne change pas. Garde ton sourire même si mon départ te sera difficile !

**U**n jour... Désolé, l'encre à baver... Mais malheureusement, je ne puis retenir mes larmes. Tant de personnes chères à mes yeux sont parties et moi, je suis encore obligé de m'éloigner de toi ! Si seulement j'avais pu t'emmener... Mais ça aurait été trop égoiste et trop dangeureux...

**U**n jour, tu trouveras la bonne personne, j'en suis sur. Prends ton temps. Tu es magnifique ! Je suis sur que tous les hommes de la cours se battra pour avoir ta main ! Et j'espère que cette personne t'aimera autant que moi je t'aime. Qu'il ne te laisse jamais. Tu ne mérites pas ça.

**N**'oublie juste pas que je t'aime. Que je t'aimerai.

**D**ésolé si ce que je te demande peut te sembler déplacer...

**E**lisabeth, Lizzy, ma chère cousine, celle qui ne sera malheureusement jamais ma femme, je t'aime et t'aimerai éternellement.

**M**alheureusement, je ne suis pas destinné au Paradis, je ne pourrais donc jamais revoir l'ange que tu es. Peut-être, un jour, au détour d'une rue, on se croisera. Ne tourne pas la tête. Ne te retourne pas. Marche, la tête droite. Ignore-moi. C'est ce que je mérite.

**O**n se reverra peut-être mais tu ne me reconnaitras pas. Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et si l'on se croise, cela serait de ma faute. Mon inconscience à vouloir te revoir une dernière fois ! Je suis égoiste Lizzy.

**N**e crains pas que je t'oublie. Comment oublier quelqu'un comme toi ? Encore désolé. Ceci n'est ni un au revoir, car on ne se reverra plus et ce n'est ni un adieux comme je suis vouer aux Enfers. Je suis désolé. Je t'aime.

A jamais, Ciel Phantomhive ou tu préfères ton "Petit Shieru ?" ou encore "Cielounet ?"

* * *

><p>Avis ? :)<p> 


End file.
